


Coffee Shop

by OnigiriCurry (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, And Now For Something Completely Different, Attempt at Humor, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bitchslapping, Comedy, Gen, Hard-Boiled Heavies, I'm Bad At Titles, Out of Character, Shinobi just wanted to work and get outta there, Sonic Mania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OnigiriCurry
Summary: They had just opened their small shop down in Studiopolis. Granted they really didn't want to do it but Heavy King said it was to "make up for the bad deeds". They believed it was a poor scam just to get money from people, but they couldn't argue over it.You know what they CAN argue over?Coffee cakes.





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try an attempt at comedy and this was the result. Please review me. :">  
> I'll love you a latte!~

Downtown in Studiopolis sat a small coffee shop. Despite the zone having many bright and neon-like colors, the coffee shop was not flashy. Instead it had a nice sable brown paint job with mint green walls inside. In a way, it stood out which made business easier. Which was great because Heavy Rider really needed this money.

Recently she and her trusted motobug, Jimmy, was out doing stunts when they had busted their bolts midway. It ended up with one of their stunt equipment in pieces and a hole in the side of the HBH headquarters. Heavy King was not amused with the results and Heavy Magician had to spend her whole week stuck with him just to fix it. The hole was still there because they had to find the necessary metal to patch the blasted thing. So, in the end she had to do something to pay for the hole AND get new equipment.

"...a coffee shop?"

She thought he was joking when he told her she had to work at one. A shiver went down her non-existent spine as she remembered hearing people talk about how customers talk almost years just to speak something simple. Rider really hoped that wasn't the case with coffee shops.

Rider walked up to the door and tried to open it. It turns out it was locked (unsurprisingly) and she huffed as she moved next to the door. The least he could do was give her a key!

"Oh, your working here too?"

She looked up to see Heavy Shinobi walking up to her, holding a small backpack. 

"Yeah, but the stupid door is locked" she grumbled as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"I have the keys"

"Oh, do you? Well how about you open the door then?", deadpanned Rider as she leaned against the door. Unknown to her, Shinobi was just opening the door as well and this resulted in her faceplanting into the tiles of the cafe.

"What was that sweetie? I couldn't hear you."

She mumbled a few things under her breath before getting up out of the doorway. Rider watched Shinobi place his stuff in the backroom before coming out with a coffee cup attached to a hat. He then placed it on his head before tying a mint green apron around his waist, and checked on the cash register. Sensing something watching him, he looked up to Rider stand there confused. 

"Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"Your not telling me what to do"

"Didn't he give you the run-down on how the shop works?"

"No, he just told me to work here until I have enough to fix damages."

Shinobi groaned before walking up to her and taking her hand. Promptly, he told her the basics of coffee making and what they were suppose to do. She quickly understood but the problem was that she was in charge of the cashier. That means she has to deal with annoying customers who don't have the audacity to actually think what they want before getting in line. 

"Hey Shinobi, sorry I'm late!", squeaked Gunner as he walked in. He quickly settled down and grabbed his work clothes (which was the same as Shinobi), doing his best to make sure everything was in place. He then ran into Rider who was just staring at the cashier in pure terror.

"Hey Rider--"

"Oh my gosh!"

A sharp sound filled the room and the next thing you know Gunner's eyes are filled with oily tears.

"What was that for?!"

"You freaking scared me!"

The sound of the two arguing brought Shinobi into the room confused over what just happened and the sound he just heard.

"What happened?"

"She slapped me!"

"He scared me!"

"Guys please--"

"How was I suppose to know that you would falcon slap me into next week?!"

"You can't just go up to someone randomly and not expect them to react!"

Shinobi watched the two fight and he tried to break it up between the two. "Guys--"

"WELL YOU CAN'T JUST GO UP TO SOMEBODY AND JUST SLAP THEM! THAT'S RUDE!"

"WELL YOU CAN'T JUST GO UP TO SOMEBODY AND SCARE THEM!"

With each minute Shinobi was getting annoyed by the two. He came here to work and get this day over with, but now he has to deal with two immature workers who was also his teammates! First, the green robot tried to stay calm but they just kept making his aggregation go up. Finally he loss it.

**"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!"**

The room was quiet.

"I didn't come here to listen to you two fight over a freaking slap like school girls! I came here to work and get this day over with and I don't need you two making it even worse!", yelled Shinobi as the other two shrunk back in surprise. They didn't think that Shinobi would get this mad, but even then everyone has standards.

"God, if I had to deal with Sonic and his pathetic excuse of a sidekick, I would rather deal with him!"

"Sorry..."

"No, there's no 'sorry' Gunner! You've been here longing than Rider has and you never fought anyone before!"

"Technically that's because we were the only two working here..."

"Who cares! You should know better!"

Gunner hunged his head low, ashamed of his petty actions, "Sorry..."

Shinboi turned his head to Rider, giving her a glare. "And you. Stay out of trouble."

She nodded her head and Shinobi left to get the coffee beans in the basement. She looked at Gunner who was still a bit shaken up, and she walked towards him.

"I'm sorry for slapping you" apologized Rider as she lightly touched the spot where her hand connected to his face.

"It's okay"

"I'm surprised actually. I didn't think that you would actually feel it."

"I didn't"

"Wha-"

"I was just over reacting"

**"YOU WHAT?!"**

_10:00AM_

Rider sighed as she yelled out a, "Next!" To the next person in line. A hedgehog with pink fur was next and she wore a green shirt with an orange skirt. For some reason she looked familiar but the robot just shook it off. She's been staring at people for so long that everyone just looked the same at this point.

"What would you like?", she asked unenthusiasticlly as she closed the register. The hedgehog placed her hand to her chin in thought and at that moment Rider really wanted to bang her head against a wall to the point where she needed to get repair. However, she stood in place, drumming her fingers aganist the counter from irritation. The more she waited for the girl to make the order, the more pissed off she got over the fact that she didn't think before she entered the line.

Once in a while the girl would raise a finger, opening her mouth to speak, and Rider would instantly straighten up to take her order. Then she would quietly ask herself, "Do I really want that?" And would go straight back to thinking, making Rider groan in annoyance before sulking. There was so many people in the line to the point where the line went OUTSIDE the shop. 

Rider really didn't have the patience to deal with this girl and she yelled,  **"JUST CHOOSE SOMETHING GOT DANGIT!"**

Rosy looked at the robot, annoyed with the sudden outburst and suddenly, as if it was a miracle from the gods above, she FINALLY decided what she wanted. The people in the line (and Rider) rejoiced!

...Only for Rosy to say she didn't want it and was debating on something else.

Everyone's hopes and dreams had died at that moment and some people cried in frustration over the fact that this girl couldn't choose what type of coffee she wanted!

"Okay, I made up my mind!"

"THANK THE STARS!", screamed Rider as she threw her hands in the air, " _Please_ tell me what you would like to order!"

"I would like a cappuccino and a coffee cake please!"

She ringed up the prices on the register to see what the end result would be.

"...that would be 35 rings, ma'am"

"What? Don't you think that's a little bit too expensive for some coffee cake?"

"Now you listen here! If you want to argue over the freaking price then go and make it yourself!"

"Sheesh I was just saying...", mumbled Rosy as she handed Rider the rings, who, at this point, had no patience and snatched up the rings.

Heavy Rider told Shinobi and Gunner the orders, and they both quickly went to work.

But then they ran into a problem.

The "problem" was Gunner and the coffee cakes. Not necessarily making the cakes but the fact that there was different versions OF coffee cake.

"What's the difference?! Aren't all of them the same?!"

"No, the American coffee cake is a variety of crumb cake and it contains cinnamon granules"

"What the heck is that?!"

"I-- nothing. Just make the cake already!"

Gunner grumbled about the absurdity of different types of cake while preparing the pastry before placing it in a small sable brown box. The box was decorated with a small mint green ribbon (to Gunner's dismay and Shinobi's delight) and was given to Rosy along with the coffee. She thanked them and left.

Heavy Rider has never felt so happy about seeing someone leave and mentally rejoiced over the simple scene. But she would never endure the pain that she would experience for 3 more weeks.

The next day she was working as hard as she could, hoping to get through the day faster. A weasel and a duck walked into the shop, the duck obviously younger than the weasel.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I would like a frappuinco and a hot chocolate for him."

"That will be 27 rings"

Thankfully the customer didn't spend a whole year trying to figure out what he wanted and soon the order was fulfilled.

Rider was busy counting the rings when the duck had walked by her. She was about to let them leave but she turned her head to notice the spilled hot chocolate on the floor.

"Hey!"

The two turned to her, the weasel having an annoyed face. "What?"

She pointed to the mess on the floor, "You have to clean that up."

"Correction: Your suppose to clean it up"

_"Excuse me?"_

"Your shop, your mess"

"But you ordered it and its your job to clean your mess, not mines!"

"Hey, if you want a good rating on your little coffee shop then you have to clean anything in your perimeter. It's a health violation."

And with that, the two left resulting in a furious Rider screaming.

 

_3 weeks later..._

The day had finally arrived and she has never felt so happy. The amount of annoying customers she had to deal with was worse than getting bashed by Sonic! She had just enough money to pay for the damage and to get new equipment. 

Heavy King was talking to Heavy Magician, when the latter noticed the purple robot walk in. She gave a friendly wave but the way Rider walked implied she has seen some serious stuff. Respectively, she politely moved out of the way and gave space to the two robots.

"Here's the money for the repair"

She handed him the money while rambling about people who took hours to order something so simple, a girl who almost made her lose her mind, an accident involving a coffee spill, and a lot more.

Heavy King really didn't care about the stories Rider told him, he just needed the money.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"W-what?"

"You also own me fees"

"For what?!"

Heavy King casted a look to her before responding, "You done many things bean-fore and I was hoping I didn't have to explain a latte to you."

Rider blinked in disbelief before responding with, "Did you just make 2 coffee puns?"

"Indeed"

"...Please don't do that again."

Heavy King laughed before patting her on the back, telling her she did good and left. Heavy Magician follows suite and gave her a thumbs up for approval. Heavy Rider stood there for a moment before realizing that she had enough to buy that equipment she needed.

 

She had never felt so overwhelmed with happiness in her life.


End file.
